HazLo por Draco
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: Pasados unos segundos apareció en el salón una impresionante mujer rubia de ojos claros y tez pálida, sin duda alguna se trataba de Narcisa Black


_Regalo de navidad para Ere_

_Bueno no transcurre en navidad pero…_

_Espero que te guste, me costó mucho escribir sobre esta pareja porque_

_Siempre pense que no había amor en esa pareja asi que_

_Aquí dejo lo que me gustaría que hubiera pasado_

_Weno Felizz navidad!!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy estaba en un sillón de su gran mansión, era un adolescente de 18 años recién cumplidos, no tenía preocupaciones en su vida, pues toda la fortuna que había heredado le servía para mantenerse sin tener que mover un dedo.

Esa era una tarde como cualquier otra, estaba tomando su té, cuando de repente alguien incordio su paz llamando al timbre de la gran mansión

-Dobby- llamo a su sirviente con tono duro- abre la puerta!!

Pasados unos segundos apareció en el salón una impresionante mujer rubia de ojos claros y tez pálida, sin duda alguna se trataba de Narcisa Black.

Narcisa llevaba una triste expresión en el rostro y llevaba un pequeño bulto en los brazos, un bulto que se revolvió en sus brazos causando el estremecimiento de Lucius, que de pronto cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza para apartar un recuerdo de su mente…

Flash back

Cuatro amigos hablaban y se reían a voces bajo un árbol cerca de Lago, se podía distinguir claramente a Lucius con su rubia cabellera, a Crabbe con su cara de gorila, Goyle igualito que Crabbe y a Snape, con el pelo grasiento como siempre.

-Y con quien vais a ir al baile de graduación??- inquirió Snape que era un año menor

-Yo quiero ir con Bella…- dijo embelesado Goyle, mientras Lucius empezaba a reírse

-No ira contigo! Bella va con Rodolphus Lestrange- exclamó Crabbe ruborizándose

Ya lo has comprobado eh Crabbe- se rió Snape

-Cállate!!- grito Crabbe

-Con quien quieres ir Lucius?- pregunto Snape ignorando a Crabbe

No lo se…no me interesa ninguna en particular- dijo sin interés Lucius

Se lo voy a pedir a Narcisa Black- informó Goyle con el ceño fruncido

-Ella nunca iría contigo- contestó Crabbe

-ni contigo- dijo Snape

-hace una apuesta??- pregunto Lucius con una sonrisa malévola

-Cual?- exclamaron Crabbe y Goyle

-Haber quien consigue ir con Narcisa Black al baile- dijo Lucius- los que no lo consigan serán sirvientes del que lo consiga

-hecho- exclamaron Crabbe y Goyle mientras Snape ponía mala cara

por fin llegó el día del baile y como era de esperar Lucius Malfoy apareció acompañado de Narcisa Black.

El baile transcurrió como era de esperar, bebidas, bailes, y mas bebidas…

Lucius se despertó al día siguiente en su cama de Slytherin con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, palmeo a su alrededor y se asusto al comprobar que no estaba solo, allí dormida tranquilamente estaba la preciosa Narcisa Black. Lucius se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común de Slytherin donde estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Snape

-ya era hora!!- exclamó Crabbe

-Pensábamos que nunca acabaríais!!- dijo Goyle

-Que? De que habláis?- se asustó Lucius

-Bueno les dijiste que vigilaran para que nadie subiera a los dormitorios de los de séptimo- informo Snape riéndose por lo bajo- aunque no hizo falta, se os oída desde aquí

-Que…- Lucius se puso más pálido de lo que de normal estaba.

Entonces Bellatrix Black bajo a la sala común y se paro frente a Lucius con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Veo que tu y mi hermana Cissy habéis pasado una buena noche…- y sin decir más Bella se fue de la sala común riéndose de la cara que puso Lucius, que salió corriendo de ese lugar…

Fin del Flash back

No me vas a decir que me siente- preguntó Narcisa frunciendo el ceño

-Si claro, siéntate- dijo Lucius amablemente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Narcisa?

-Tenemos que hablar- contestó esta nerviosa, cosa que hizo que Lucius se asustara

-Se..de que exactamente?- pregunto Lucius, temiendo la respuesta

-Te acuerdas del baile de graduación – empezó Narcisa con nerviosismo mientras el bulto que llevaba en los brazos se movía

-Si- dijo a regañadientes Lucius

-Pues…te fuiste y no supe mas de ti…- contesto Narcisa- encima te fuiste de viaje, y volviste hace apenas una semana…

-Era un viaje importante…-se excusó Lucius

-Mira Lucius yo…cuando te fuiste…mira estuve embarazada!- exclamó Narcisa perdiendo la calma

-Estuviste?- pregunto Lucius frunciendo el ceño

Entonces Narcisa se levanto y dejo el pequeño Bulto en los brazos de Lucius, que aparto un poco la mantita azul, entonces vio a un pequeño niño con el pelo rubio platino y los ojos tan grises como los de él.

-Este es tu hijo Lucius, se llama Draco- informó Narcisa- si no quieres hacerte cargo lo entenderé…pero no podía ocultártelo

Lucius miro al niño que tenia en brazos mientras que este le devolvía la mirada confundido.

-Es…mi hijo…-murmuró Lucius mientras que el niño le cogia el dedo con una de sus manitas, entonces Lucius tomo la decisión que cambio su vida, no podía dejar que ese bebe se criara sin padre…pero tampoco quería permitir que se criara con padres separados así que cogió aire y dijo – Narcisa Black ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Narcisa abrió mucho los ojos, entonces miro a su hijo, no amaba a Lucius, pero no quería que Draco se criara con padres separados así que se guardo sus sentimientos y dijo

-Claro que si

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_y que? Que os ha parecido?_

_Ya sabeis _

_Dejad quejas en el botoncito de _

_go_


End file.
